Demon Lords
"This is the article for Fairy Tail Series and Tales Series only." Demon Lords (魔王 Maou) are beings with great power who are called the "greatest terrors in the dimension has ever known." Descriptions They are of varying Species. Demon Lords are typically identified as individuals or groups who, through some reason. They are also an alliance formed to protect and loyal to their "god", which is the strongest Demon and God the same time - The worst Demise of any being, Velns Deus. The total number of members in the Alliance excluding the leader, Velns Deus, the number of the members are 17. Typically, Demon Lords are extremely powerful beings within the Dimension Universe, who holds powerful Divinity and powers that can overwhelm any kind of species. Many dimension have been destroyed by Demon Lords in Parallel Universe; the Septem Farbe was under attack because of one of Demon Lords, Qilin which only led to its own death, though. Demon Lords are all strong Divinity bearers, although their strength inevitably varies greatly. Demon Lords' position are mostly nearly as the Divinity Clans. All the female demon lords shown so far are lolis. It was proved that a Demon Lord can be "absorb" by another being whose identity could be nearly as a Celestial Spirits. So far, the ones who can taken over a Demon Lord by themselves, are those from Divinity Clans. Digit-Ranking In the Demon Lords have their own ranking to chose their positions in the Alliance and species in the universe in a particular and specific way. The digits if the overall result of a Demon Lord including its strength, defense, intelligence, agility and plus their consistency. The number of the digit get more than 5, which shown its more powerful than the lords who less than 5. 8 Digit-Rank * God Demon Lord·Velns Deus (Leader) 7 Digit-Rank * Demon Lord·Demonia (Vice-Leader) * Demon Lord·Beelzebub (Vice-Leader) * Demon Lord·Lilith * Demon Lord·Bepheth 6 Digit-Rank * Demon Lord·Siren * Demon Lord·Chimera * Demon Lord·Azi Dahaka 5 Digit-Rank * Demon Lord·Black Percher * Demon Lord·Dhampir * Demon Lord·Warbeast * Demon Lord·Shiroyoru 4 Digit-Rank * Demon Lord·Peryton * Demon Lord·Chimptics * Demon Lord·Qilin (Deceased) 2-3 Digit-Rank * Demon Lord·Elf * Demon Lord·Serpentia * Demon Lord·Flügel Trivia * In the Alliance, lords from Celestial Spirits, Demonia had more than 3 people in the alliance, proving their species are more worth being in the Alliance. * Each member has the Demon Lord in the title and then their species' name except, a few which named directly by their names. ** Black Percher, who is classified as a Celestial Spirit but was rejected by her name. ** Lilith is also classified as a Lunamana. ** Peryton is also classified as a Antelopysia. ** Beelzebub is also classified as a Demonia. ** Bepheth is also classified as a Demonia. ** Shiroyoru is also classified as a Celestial Spirit. ** Azi Dahaka is classified as a Dragonia. * The species that not include are Astronom Hares and Phantasma. Category:Species Category:Demon Lords Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Antagonists Category:Pearl Dimension